Other Side
by sp0oks
Summary: Thinking about our own death is always easier than thinking about the death of our beloved ones. But at times, you have no other option but to ask yourself; if you will ever be able to see them again. Based around Revelations 2 [ClairexLeon with slight mentions of ChrisxJill] (Original Chapter 1 has been replaced with a prologue)


The amount of disorders he was familiar with would make you want to believe he was actually a psychologist. Post-traumatic stress disorder, panic disorder, depression, bipolar disorder, anorexia… he knew them all and was even familiar with a few. Acute stress disorder was something he hadn't heard too much off, but it simply was just a state of shock.

Frankly, he wasn't going to answer the call. It was too early in the morning for him to find the motivation to roll over and grab his phone, but something in the back of his mind told him to answer anyways. He didn't check the caller ID because only three people would call him in the middle of the night. One work related, one because he's intoxicated, one because she couldn't sleep or had a nightmare.

"What?" His voice was filled with sleep and his tone was harsh, he knew it was. In his head, he had every reason to be like that. He was tired and in severe pain almost everyday, if he got more than 4 hours of sleep without medicine or alcohol it would be a miracle. It is four in the morning and he just really did not want to talk.

"Leon, there's been an emergency." Of course it was Ingrid Hunnigan, he scolded his friend for drunk calling him, so that was a very rare occurrence now. His other friend hadn't been having any troubles as of recently and if she did, she would have told him in person. Hunnigan sighed before she spoke, "I was told that I needed to tell you as soon as possible before you heard it on the news."

The agent ran his hand through his hair, it staying put for only a second before it quickly fell over his eye again. "Well, I wouldn't have heard it any time soon. I was trying to catch up on sleep," Leon rolled over on his back, putting his phone on speaker and leaving it on his chest "besides, I only pay attention to the news when I absolutely have to. I'm tired of hearing all the bullshit." He wasn't wrong. The amount of inaccurate information he's heard over the years has just become annoying to him. He's heard too many conspiracy theories to even want to turn on a news channel ever again.

"Claire Redfield is missing."

Leon stayed silent for a few seconds, searching for the right words to say. "What do you mean _missing_?" He sounded almost too calm which Hunnigan knew wasn't a good sign.

Hunnigan had never been afraid of Leon, he acted the way he did at work because he didn't want anyone to get too close, he is afraid of losing people he gets close with so he keeps it at a minimum, and she knew that about him. She also knew that he cared deeply about Claire, if she was hurt or in any type of danger he would stop anything to take care of her first. Leon didn't speak of Claire often due to him being concerned the Government would still be out to get her due to her surviving the Raccoon City incident alongside Leon and Sherry Birkin, but when he did speak of her in private you could tell he cared and Hunnigan would even go as far as saying that he loved her. "The TerraSave event held last night was attacked-"

"Why am I being told about this now?" Leon interrupted her, not giving himself any time to actually process how he was truly feeling. The phone on his chest felt heavier than what it truly was, his arms began to tense as his hands began to shake more than they usually did. He managed to grab his phone and put it up against his ear after turning the speaker off. "Especially considering I should have been told this when it happened." Any sign of sleep he once had was gone.

"The BSAA just told the DSO, I'm not for sure why they waited so long but I would assume it's to investigate the area before making any false accusations." In all honesty, she was afraid of Leon at this moment. She was afraid of what he was going to say, what he was going to do. He's very unpredictable when it and she absolutely hates that about him. Hunnigan noticed how long she had been waiting for a response, "Leon?"

"Thank you for telling me." He was calm again. Scarily calm. Leon ended the call and held his phone in his hand, blankly staring at the ceiling. He had heard of acute stress disorder from therapists but he knew it better as being in a state of shock. He felt tired but he couldn't get himself to close his eyes. The pain he once felt was now just filled with numbness. He was lost. He managed to close his eyes for a few moments but he was soon haunted by thoughts of his beloved friend. The realization of what is now his reality finally hit him. Leon wasn't a violent man unless he had to be, but he soon flung his phone at the wall to the left of him away from his bed. "FUCK." He wasn't for sure why he yelled or why he threw his phone, but it felt right. He couldn't get himself to move to get his phone all he was capable of doing was think of the redhead he grew to love.

 _Love?_ Whatever it was. He needed her, she needed him. Leon closed his eyes again in a desperate attempt to get more sleep until he heard his phone going off on the floor, telling him it was time to wake up.


End file.
